<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloom by dazaisupremacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614616">Gloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaisupremacy/pseuds/dazaisupremacy'>dazaisupremacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light and Shadows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaisupremacy/pseuds/dazaisupremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tem um dia ruim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light and Shadows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sla de algum jeito isso acabou virando uma série</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean está acordado desde às cinco da manhã, o horário que seu corpo fora condicionado a despertar todos os dias nos últimos dez anos. Ele abre os olhos lentamente e sente uma pressão em seu peito, um amargor no fundo da garganta e sabe que esse será um daqueles dias.</p><p>Ele olha para o teto, e sua visão se acostuma lentamente com os contornos escuros do quarto. Vira a cabeça para o lado, apenas para checar se Jeremy ainda está ali, em sua cama do outro lado do quarto. Jean não precisa fazer isso, é claro, já que ele sabe como é o fôlego adormecido de Jeremy, sabe sobre os barulhos que a cama dele faz quando ele se mexe e sabe sobre os roncos suaves que escapam de sua boca (esses pequenos sons são seus companheiros nas noites de insônia e nas noites em que ele precisa se lembrar de que não está mais em Evermore e nas noites em que ele sintoniza suas respirações porque assim sabe que ainda está vivo e ainda tem ar nos pulmões). Volta a olhar para o teto.</p><p>Quando o despertador de Jeremy toca, assusta Jean. O som estridente machuca seus ouvidos e ele abre a boca para xingar, mas nada sai. Parece haver um pedregulho travando sua garganta. Ele fecha os lábios com força e fica esperando até que o barulho termine, ainda olhando para cima.</p><p>- Jean? Jeanzito? Você não vem ao treino?</p><p>A voz de Jeremy está bem ao seu lado e Jean sente seu corpo todo retesando pela surpresa. A luz do corredor atravessa uma fresta da porta, Jeremy cheira a sabonete de capim limão e Jean pode ver pelo canto do olho que ele está usando apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Quando que Jere foi tomar banho? Jean não notara nada.</p><p>Ele balança a cabeça negativamente, fecha os olhos, vira de lado. Os olhos de Jeremy podem ser sentidos em sua nuca mas ele não quer ser visto.</p><p>- Okey – a voz de Jeremy é plana e suave – Posso tocar no seu cabelo?</p><p>Mais um balanço negativo (é difícil recusar algo para Jeremy, tão difícil mas não por temer uma punição ou o ódio ou que seu mundo acabe por dizer “não”). Ele praticamente pode ver Jeremy assentindo, olhos azuis carinhosos e preocupados e compreensivos (Jean conhece bem essa expressão). O farfalhar de roupas é breve e o “Tchau, me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa” é tão baixo que se Jean não estivesse se esforçando para prestar atenção teria entendido apenas um murmúrio desconexo (é por isso que é tão difícil recusar algo para Jeremy, porque ele sabe que vai ficar tudo bem e ele ás vezes não sabe o que fazer com essa certeza e essa liberdade).</p><p>As horas passam e Jean não consegue levantar. O peso em seu peito o puxa para baixo, o faz afundar no colchão macio, em meio as cobertas quentinhas. O quarto ainda está escuro, mas não um escuro frio. É aquela escuridão quente, que acontece quando a luz solar entra por algum lugar e se espalha pelo ambiente mas não o suficiente para tornar tudo mais claro (Jean se sente compreensivo com o quarto que se recusa a ser iluminado e com a luz que não desiste de se espalhar pelo tecido verde das cortinas).</p><p>Não há fome, nem sede, nem sono. Ele se levanta uma vez, vai ao banheiro e volta para seu casulo. Olha para a parede e tenta não pensar e tenta não lembrar e tenta e não consegue (Kevin erguendo o queixo orgulhoso quando acerta um gol, Riko com raiva do talento e do orgulho e do acerto, Jean perto demais dos dois mas ainda mais perto de Riko, a raquete entrando em contato com seu rim direito e o flash cegante de dor na parte de trás de seus globos oculares).</p><p>Não importa que ele falte aos treinos do dia, pois é domingo e as práticas são opcionais. É o dia em que as pessoas se recuperam da ressaca de sexta e sábado, é o dia em que visitam seus familiares que moram por perto, é o dia de tomar sorvete no parque. Jean nunca faltou em nenhum domingo até agora, já que nunca teve que se preocupar com ressacas (ele não pode misturar álcool com os antidepressivos), não visita sua família (porque ele não tem mais família) e não toma sorvete ( o doce o enjoou depois de semanas tendo que viver disso e de sopas, pois eram tudo que ele podia consumir depois de ter a mandíbula deslocada pela surra de Riko).</p><p>Nada importa muito no momento. Seu peito ainda parece travado, mas ainda é possível respirar, e Jean ainda encara a parede quando Jeremy chega.</p><p>- Você levantou?</p><p>Um aceno positivo.</p><p>- Comeu alguma coisa?</p><p>Negativo.</p><p>- Bebeu?</p><p>Negativo.</p><p>Um suspiro. Jeremy joga a bolsa no chão e vai até a cozinha, se o som de seus passos indica alguma coisa. Panela, água corrente, tempo.</p><p>Jean sente o cheiro de macarrão instantâneo quando a porta do quarto se abre. Rola na cama e vê quando Jere se abaixa ao lado da cama, com cuidado para não derrubar a bandeja com duas tigelas, duas latas de refrigerante e uma de água.</p><p>- Eu devia ter me lembrado de trazer comida, mas eu queria vir pra casa o mais cedo que conseguisse – sussurra Jeremy – Até terminei a pratica mais cedo, e tomei banho antes de ir embora.</p><p>Jean apenas o olha. E então Jeremy o olha também. E é por isso que Jean se senta e bebe água antes de pegar a tigela e a latinha (porque ele pode contar em uma mão o numero de vezes que alguém o olhou desse jeito e pode contar em menos de uma mão quem ainda o olha assim). Eles comem em silêncio; Jean na cama e Jeremy no chão.</p><p>Ele volta se deitar depois que o outro garoto leva as coisas de volta a cozinha, mas dessa vez fica voltado para o lado onde Jeremy dorme. O lado bonito (vivo, alegre, confortável) do quarto, cheio de pôsteres de filmes e bandas (Jean não conhece nem metade deles) e fotos da família Knox (todos baixos e loiros, com pele bronzeada e sorrisos brilhantes).</p><p>Jeremy volta e se ajoelha novamente ao lado da cama. Cruza os braços e deita a cabeça ali, encarando Jean.</p><p>- Posso tocar seu cabelo? – pergunta novamente.</p><p>Positivo.</p><p>O toque é suave, como se uma folha tivesse pousado entre as mechas. Jeremy brinca com os fios escuros e longo, sentindo a maciez. Enrola alguns entre o indicador e o polegar. Eles escorregam de tão lisos, e ele volta a segurá-los, brincando e brincando. Ainda olha para Jean, preparado para qualquer reação adversa, preparado para se afastar, preparado para qualquer coisa.</p><p>Jean se rende ao carinho, mas não fecha os olhos. Ele também tem que olhar para Jeremy, tem que estar preparado para qualquer mudança de comportamento (nojo, ódio, pena, tédio; todas essas emoções que já passaram pelos rostos das pessoas ao olhá-lo). Jeremy não muda.</p><p>Eles ficam assim por muito tempo. Minutos, horas, dias. Não importa, até que Jean percebe que se ajoelhar no chão duro e gelado não pode ser muito bom. Seu corpo se afasta até encostar as costas na parede e a mão imediatamente é recolhida.</p><p>- Você quer que eu deite com você? – pergunta Jeremy, apenas para ter certeza.</p><p>Jean assente.</p><p>- Por favor, fale – pede o loiro, a voz baixa e cautelosa.</p><p>- Deita – uma pausa – Mas só se você quiser.</p><p>- Eu quero.</p><p>E então os dois estão na mesma cama, e Jean joga coberta longe. Ele não precisa disso agora, pois Jere é quente (ele é seu sol particular e Jean é um girassol, sempre procurando sua luz e seu calor, então ele se inclina mais perto).</p><p>Jeremy coloca a mão no meio do travesseiro compartilhado, com a palma virada pra cima. Jean estuda a pele clara, calejada e (ele quer tanto segurá-la) com linhas profundas. As unhas são curtas e meio roídas (ele quer tanto beijar uma por uma), os dedos são longos e meio grossos (ele quer tanto coloca-los na boca novamente, apenas pela sensação da pele quente contra seus dentes e língua).</p><p>- Quero segurar sua mão, mon soleil – as palavras escapam de sua boca sem permissão.</p><p>- Eu também quero segurar sua mão – responde Jeremy.</p><p>Nenhum deles se move, até que lentamente Jean leva sua mão esquerda até o travesseiro e a mantém suspensa acima da palma de Jere.</p><p>- ... Posso? – pergunta Jean, hesitantemente (porque assumir um desejo ainda não é uma permissão e Jean se recusa a tocar Jeremy sem ouvir um “sim” alto e claro).</p><p>- Sim, Jean.</p><p>Quando os dedos estão entrelaçados, as diferenças entre os dois membros são distintas (a diferença entre eles é desconcertante). Dedos pálidos e tortos e com finas cicatrizes e dedos dourados com pele suave (há uma cicatriz fina na parte gordinha do polegar, onde Jeremy cortou com um prego solto ao pular uma cerca da fazenda da família Knox, mas ela é a única). Jean acaricia essa cicatriz. Jeremy acaricia todas as suas.</p><p>O quarto ainda possui aquela escuridão-que-não-é-tão-escura (Jean pensa em trocar as cortinas) e a cama é apertada, mas suas mãos estão entrelaçadas (e suadas) e Jeremy está ali (ele brilha mesmo na penumbra) e Jean também está ali.</p><p>Não está tudo bem (nada vai estar bem por um longo tempo) mas eles estão ali. Ainda estarão ali amanhã e depois de amanhã (Jean nunca voltará para o Ninho, Jean nunca voltará para Riko) e depois de depois de amanhã.</p><p>Ele respira e a meia-sombra absorve o som.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nada foi revisado por motivos de preguiça<br/>desculpa qualquer erro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>